


Light Year High Club

by crystalemi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Sex in a Voltron Lion, Voltron Bingo 2018, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: “Okay, enthusiastically consenting adult Lance,” he says, chuckling again at Lance’s mortified whining, “hold on tight to your seat and relax. I might have a kink for the mile high club,” he concludes, moving right between Lance’s legs.





	Light Year High Club

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be quick porn why is it never quick nor porn what is wrong with me.

Coran and Romelle are singing again and Lance can’t find it in himself to feel even a little guilty when he drops off the main comm. Shiro, right behind his seat, sighs appeased. 

His hair looks fluffier than ever before, but there are bags under his eyes, betraying just how weak he still is. He’s so beautiful, and Lance’s gay thoughts are as dangerous as ever.

He doesn’t really know why he even tried hitting on Romelle, but she’s blond, cute and girly with an attitude of steel. Too bad she’s basically a more annoying version of Hunk. So, yes, he can see why he’s felt compelled to hit on her but he still knew from the very start it was doomed. 

Keith is back, looking hotter than before, and Shiro is still as drop dead gorgeous (eh, never going not to be fun) as hell. It’s ironic because while Lance has finally once and for all accepted that he is at least in part very gay - all the eyecandy in his life has started to snob him.

Which,  _ comprehensible _ if you consider Keith is, well, Keith - but Shiro! They were starting to grow closer and  _ that _ Shiro is now gone and  _ this _ Shiro is as uninterested in Lance as Allura was at the very beginning.

“If you adjust our course by half a degree you can switch to autopilot, Lance,” Shiro drags him back from his deep thinking and Lance sighs and complies. 

“Are you ever gonna not backseat piloting?” He wonders aloud and Shiro just hums, not chastised in the least. It’s the first time they’re alone since he came back and awkward silence gradually fills the Red Lion. 

“So…” Shiro starts, a sweetheart unable to tolerate weirdness between his team, “is there something you’d like to tell me?”

Alphabetically or chronologically ordered, Lance almost answers. There’s so much he wants Shiro to know. He want him to know about how the other Shiro trusted Lance in a intimate way that this Shiro possibly never will. He wants to ask if that Shiro would’ve shown Lance his true feelings, had Keith been there. More than anything, he wants to know if Shiro really forgave him for not realising sooner, for not answering his call for help. It’s a burning question that keeps him awake and isolates him from everyone else. It’s an issue that makes him skirt around Keith like a coward, and walk away every time Shiro joins them, like a scared mouse.

“Lance,” Shiro calls, and moves into his eye field. He’s so beautiful and unattainable that Lance has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from whimpering. 

“Lance, I’m not holding it against you,” Shiro starts, pained. Lance wonders if he is because he’s lying through his teeth or because he just hates repeating himself.

“I know, I know,” he answers, quickly, he doesn’t want Shiro to lie or hate him. 

“I don’t think you do,” Shiro says a small sad smile on his perfect lips. Not too thin and not too plump. The bottom one bigger than the upper one, his skin not too dry or flaky. Lance wants to know if they’re as soft as they look, but is distracted by Shiro adding “You’re pretty thick-headed.”

“Not the only thick thing about me,” he blurts out - his brain tripping on its synapsis and somehow vocalising a thought that should have stayed a private joke.

Shiro’s eyes are huge and he blinks too fast, surprised - but not angry. Lance has somehow never hit on him, never hit on a guy in front of him either.

This is the moment Lance is terrified will once and for all demolish the Perfect Hero image of Shiro he’s carefully cultivated in his daydreams. 

_ Please God, let him be normal and not a bigot,  _ he prays.

“I’M SORRY,” he blurts out loud and Shiro is still stockstill in shock and Lance may start to panic in three, two, one…

“I know,” Shiro answers instead and there’s a little sprinkle of red up high on his cheek and - IS HE FLUSTERED??

Lance’s brain initiates self combustion operations and just starts shouting very loudly in total panic, because is this happening? Is Lance flirting with Shiro? 

But more importantly, HOW DOES SHIRO KNOW???

“WHAT?” comes out from the garbled mess inside his brain and Shiro flinches at the volume.

“I- well  _ the clone _ checked you out in the showers,” he admits. Lance’s brain declares itself won over and puts out the white flag - and hopefully Lance’s putting out too tonight.

“I’m legal now,” Lance finds it relevant to remind Shiro. He seems flustered and  _ Dìos _ , here’s to hoping Shiro and the clone share taste in men. Which they ought to, considering they share every single tiny speckle of DNA. 

“That is,” Shiro starts, looking for a word, “reassuring?” he opts to say, his face showing in detail how uncomfortable Lance is making him.

This is not happening the way Lance would like, and why is he never smooth with the girls he likes?! Or well, you know, the  _ people _ . 

“I mean if you ever want to, you know, check out the- the- you know, I’m not against it and I am not jailbait, I’m an adult, consenting adult, enthusiastically consenting adult!” he blabs, he know he’s blabbing and  _ he can’t stop it _ . It’s like watching a train go off rails and you see it happen and cannot stop it - and he might be panicking. He just wants to get laid by Shiro, he’d let him do anything and everything to him. They might start with gagging, Lance considers, as he watches in horror how Shiro chuckles.

It’s beautiful - he hasn’t seen Shiro laugh in ages - and he looks so much younger and Lance is so proud, so-so-so-so proud of making him at least a little bit happy, even at his own expenses.

It’s mortifying and the best thing that has ever happened to him. Go figure.

“Okay, enthusiastically consenting adult Lance,” he says, chuckling again at Lance’s mortified whining, “hold tight to your seat and relax. I might have a kink for the mile high club,” he concludes, moving right between Lance’s legs. 

“We’re in space, isn’t it light years?” Lance bubbles up, his brain firing everywhere at the sight of Shiro’s thick strong thighs right in front of him. There’s a surprised hum from the head of the body those magnificent thighs are connected to and Lance realises what he has just said and considers gagging himself for real. Being Lance is exhausting, should be a full time job.

The cute little smile on Shiro’s lips is worth the humiliation, as he considers slowly and then shrugs.

“That’s cute,” he says, before squatting down. One of his knees pops alarmingly and they look at each other for a second, before Shiro goes on his knees. Lance reaches back behind his own back and hands him the pillow he’s been using to prop himself against. He’s not used to piloting for so long and he’s got a sensitive back, sue him.

He privately wonders if he’ll need the pillow to sit on when Shiro’s done with him, but doesn’t dare hope. He’d be happy - ecstatic - if he is allowed to suck Shiro off once, truth to be told.

Things are not looking that way, however. Shiro’s only hand is on his thigh, gently massaging up and down the length, squeezing it at random times. It’s distracting and now Lance finally gets why girls like to have his hand on their thighs while he’s driving. It’s hot, with the added bonus that it makes him feel cherished.

“Are you okay with this, Lance?” he asks, looking up at Lance and -  _ Dìos! _ Is Lance  _ okay _ with this, he’s so okay he could die on the spot.

“I’m terrific,” he answers, staring at Shiro’s fluffy hair, his deep bright eyes and even that scar that can’t take away from how perfect Shiro is. And that smile, that’s his favourite thing. Perfect lips that Lance is going to see stretched around his cock very soon hopefully and pearly white teeth - Lance does not want them too close to his junk,  _ thank you very much _ .

“If you want to stop at any time, tell me,” Shiro says and Lance blows out an heavy breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Can I touch your hair?” he asks, because he doesn’t think he can enjoy himself while burning with desire for such a thing.

“You can pull it a bit to,” Shiro says, squeezing his thigh just a few inches from his knee, “just don’t touch the…” he adds, his voice dying as he glances at his shoulder. Lance wonders for the nth time since they got Shiro back if it hurts. If it feels like an open wound, exposed like a nerve.

“The not-arm, cool, cool, cool, no worries,” he blabs and Shiro smiles a bit at how nervous he is. Lance hopes Shiro doesn’t think him a virgin. He’s had blow jobs before, just not from Shiro.

He is so far from being a blow-job virgin that he might be bordering on slut - but no previous sexual encounter could have matched the picture of Shiro unbuttoning his jeans and lifting his ass with just one hand to forcefully drag him across the seat so that he’s sitting right on the edge and Shiro’s face is just  _ right there _ . 

His hand on his boxers is warm and sends a tingle of arousal up Lance’s back. He shivers in anticipation, while Shiro takes his sweet time palming him to full mast. 

It takes too long and not long enough at the same time, but eventually Shiro’s hand guides Lance’s cock out of the fabric. The air in the Red Lion is too cold, but Lance almost doesn’t feel it, thanks to Shiro’s hot breath against his sensitive skin. 

Shiro laps the head, and Lance is almost overwhelmed. He stretches back against the seat  - almost as though he’s running away from the source of pleasure - but Shiro keeps him anchored to the spot. There’s concern in his eyes, but still his tongue broadly licks the underside of Lance’s cock.

He mewls and brings a hand to his mouth to stifle any further embarrassing noise. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind - Lance hopes that means he’s into gags, just in case this is not an isolated occurrence and Shiro might be interested in exploring Lance’s kinks.

The moist warmth of Shiro’s mouth finds him unprepared, but he somehow manages to keep quiet. His free hand, however, does exactly what Lance’s been craving for ages: slips between Shiro’s candid hair and pulls, showing appreciation for the blowjob in the only way that won’t get them caught red handed.

Shiro hums in satisfaction at that and looks up to meet his eyes. Lance bites his hand painfully, beyond aroused at such view. Even if this is a one-flight-stand, Lance considers, he’s going to have wanking material for ages - although he might be ruined for everyone else forever.

Shiro is obviously skilled, once he stops playing around and gets down to business. He sucks vigorously, bobs his head in a good rhythm that keeps Lance on edge but never takes him too far, and he even manages to stretch his sore jaws without missing a beat or messing up. 

He coats Lance’s cock in abundant saliva, but not so much that it becomes awkward or slobbering. Lance is somewhat relaxed, easily keeping his moans under wrap and still enjoying himself - it’s the kind of blowjob that can go on for a long time without growing boring. It is quite comfortable, until it isn’t any longer.

Something mischievous sparks in Shiro’s beautiful eyes, and that’s the only warning Lance gets about the change of pace. That, and Shiro’s throat relaxing more as Shiro’s hand drags Lance’s hips forward.

He can’t keep the moan in and it resounds loudly in the silent cockpit, the only other sound Shiro’s vigorous sucking. 

Lance hasn’t come down from the high of hitting the back of Shiro’s throat that there’s a turbulence -  _ in space?!  _ \- and Red’s autopilot goes offline. He’d be freaking out if right then Red’s mental link didn’t send out annoyance in waves. 

_ His Lion is cockblocking him, that should be treason! _

Instead he thanks his fast reaction times as he grabs for the stick in a rush and groans out loud at Shiro literally choking on him in surprise. 

“Sorry, sorry, Keith trained Red to cockblock me, apparently,” he says and Shiro glowers. His mouth leaves Lance’s cock to the cold of the cockpit, but a hand is there to take over almost too fast, gently jerking him - possibly muscle memory, as Shiro is still staring moodily at him.

“Don’t mention Keith while I’m-” he’s interrupted by a communication screen popping up.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Keith’s voice makes it clear he’s mad at him flying out of formation for a split second, and Lance can see Romelle hanging on the back of his seat, Cosmo on the side. 

They can’t see much from his chest up and Lance he’s so-so-so-so-so glad he could kiss Cosmo. He doesn’t think it too loud just in case the wolf doesn’t just teleport but also reads people’s thoughts.

Shiro, in between his leg is staring up at him with a frown. Lance tries not to look and definitely has to bite his lip as hard as he can when Shiro licks the head of his cock.

“I-I-I nodded off,” he says, staring anywhere but at Keith. 

Keith’s eyes close down into slits of mistrust and fury. Lance doesn’t know what he’s done to make him this mad but he had no idea he could be even reach a state of peaceful anger. He’s downright terrified - and Shiro’s not helping by suckling on the tip of his cock, his tongue sneaking underneath his skin to press and lap at his slit.

He tastes blood in his mouth.

“Where’s Shiro?” Keith wonders, looking behind Lance and - please please please Shiro don’t slide further down, and yes!, Lance hits the back of his throat again, fuck.

He strangles a moan but it still gets Keith’s attention. 

“He’s sleeping,” Lance manages not to whimper when Shiro chuckles.  _ He chuckles _ , the shithead.  _ Damn it, Shiro! _

“God, Lance, you’re disgusting,” Keith blurts out and disconnects, but not before Lance can see red tinge his cheeks. 

He block all communications, both in and out, just to be on the safe side.

“That’s against regulations, cadet,” Shiro sasses him, while stroking him. He moves his jaw around.

“Seriously?! He’ll never let me live it down!” he moans, half in pain for his upcoming future interactions with Keith, and from the lowburn pleasure from being jerked off.

“That’s what you get for mentioning him,” Shiro bites, but Lace can’t reply because the man is done chatting and back to work, this time taking him to the hilt in one amazingly fluid slide down.

Lance moans loudly and keeps Red as steady on course as possible while surrounded by the wet heat of that perfect mouth - and throat. It’s a tight fit, but Shiro is nothing but determined: he fucks Lance with his mouth, humming and swallowing while moving up and down his length.

Lance has to control those tiny thrusts his body makes while craving  _ deeper and deeper and tighter and faster _ . 

It’s perfect and not enough at the same time. Lance craves losing himself in the heat but he has to pilot the Lion and hold himself as still as he is able to. Shiro seems to enjoy almost choking on him when Lance’s hips act on their own accord and shift forward. He even encourages a couple slow thrusts and before he knows, Lance is slowly fucking deep into Shiro’s throat, not even fully conscious of what he’s doing as most of his attention is directed to not crashing Red against any other Lion in formation. 

He whines loudly as Shiro’s hand pushes his jeans a bit lower, and he outright moans when one finger finds his perineum and pushes up. 

What little brain faculties Lance can spare are close to begging that finger to go just a little farther and push up into him. 

It doesn’t happen, but Shiro consistently keeps guiding Lances hips by pushing on that tiny strip of sensitive skin while sucking him off rhythmically in a slow crescendo that drives Lance nuts.

Shiro is literally controlling him - and an alien warship - with his mouth and one single finger and the revelation makes Lance sob out loud.

He whimpers and begs nicely, an incoherent babbling about coming full of  _ please _ and  _ Shiro _ , but Shiro takes his time with him. He never slows down, unrelenting and cruel. Lance praises him - so good, so deep, so hot, faster, more! - and hums, the vibration bringing Lance to the edge.

And then the finger slips, probably accidentally, and pushes against Lance’s opening. It hurts as it breaches him, and Lance comes with Shiro’s name on his lips, like a dirty prayer.

 

\---

 

“Teach me,” Lance asks, voice unsteady as he gulps down huge amounts of air, sweat trickling down his forehead and hands trembling on the piloting sticks.

“Flatterer,” Shiro chuckles and kisses him slowly. His mouth and breath taste disgusting, but Lance kisses him deeply and slowly, enjoying every bitter salty moment of it.

“I’m serious, you’re a pro…” he realises the possible insult only after he’s spoken, but Shiro just smiles wickedly and stands up, knees popping again. There’s a huge bulge in his black suit and Lance has the odd impulsion to mouth at it and suck it through the thick layer of fabric. 

“I’ve got practice,” Shiro claims and walks away towards the cargo bay.

Lance doesn’t care if Red flies out of formation for the whole time it takes Shiro’s ass to leave the cockpit.

Doesn’t care one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed time off from a long-fic i'm writing and request a voltron bingo card (the nsfw ofc) and only now I'm writing for it. The prompt is "while piloting" and I just could NOT stop myself from writing a missing moment during the Paladins road to Earth. 
> 
> I've hit a block so let me know if you liked this fic and/or whatever you think might make my writing more "fluid" and, just, good in general, thanks ♥
> 
> (kudos are appreciated and you can talk to me on tumblr under the same nickname if you'd rather be anonymous)


End file.
